Darcy Keibler
(left)]] Darcy Keibler (born 1980) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and a supporting one in The IT Files. Darcy worked for Patricia Mero at Stone Enterprises, being her personal assistant, but was fired along with her boss thanks to Erika Stone. Darcy since became chief of staff for Canella Kim at Triangle Security Services in Fort Worth, Texas and then later Houston. Darcy later joined the Gorgon Sisterhood, taking the alias Euryale. Darcy is both the official representative for Triangle Security at Stilton Corporation headquarters and President of Fantasy Realms. Biography Darcy was born in Baltimore, Maryland, USA. Hailing from a large sports family, her three older brothers football and basketball players, it was expected that Darcy would take to sports as well but in spite of a stint as a cheerleader she became more interested in business, running several student committees during high school in particular including holding the position of head cheerleader in her junior year. Upon graduation Darcy was interested in attending Yale but got a scholarship to Columbia and ended up taking business administration, earning a Bachelor degree in the subject. After graduating Darcy tried to get a job at Stone Travel in Baltimore but there were no positions available. Stone Enterprises didn't just dismiss Darcy however, thanks to her glowing recommendations from her professors, and her resume was sent to Los Angeles where they were short on qualified candidates for an agent position there, thus Darcy ended up moving across the country by chance. After a few years as an agent Darcy was selected by Canella Kim to replace her as personal assistant to Patricia Mero, getting Darcy is a big raise and a potential major position within the company given Patricia's meteoric rise. After the death of Eric Stone Darcy ended up continuing to work with Patricia as she held the position of interim CEO but was forced to quit ten months later when Erika Stone sabotaged her and the other two in a critical board meeting to determine the permanence of the CEO position. Darcy ended up leaving LA with Canella to go to Fort Worth, where the pair were employed by Triangle Security Services in the personnel department. By 2009 the pair were now stationed in Houston and gone from personnel to the head of all of human resources, Darcy being Canella's chief of staff. When the Stilton Corporation bought Triangle Patricia, now the CEO of Stilton, had Darcy promoted to be her official representative in New York for the company. Darcy was then made a sister in the Gorgon Sisterhood, taking the alias Euryale. Taking to the fun that could be had with the Sisterhood, Darcy had messed around with Melissa Barton while she was frozen under the Sisterhood's care. In addition to her work with the Sisterhood Darcy did help arrange acquisitions for the Stilton Corporation, her first big one being Fantasy Realms. Patricia ended up sending Darcy on a trip to Los Angeles with Marian Bell, Thomas Hood, Kai and Joseph Wolfe, where they were to search for the long-missing Dayna Richardson. While the raid on Foster & McBride went fairly well, aside from the forced capture of Sheena Wilks, Darcy ended up frozen by Marian for disliking the plan to raid the Fetishist Wax Museum. Darcy ended up taking out some frustration on Saffron Westlake before turning home, where she was able to recruit Avani Misra and Abigail Lockheed to be her new assistant and bodyguard using Type-7 Chips. The use of Basilisk on Amelia Paz in particular troubled Darcy, aware that the drug had no known cure. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Food: Eggs Benedict * Special Notes: Fantasy Costume Fetish Relationships Gorgon Sisters * Patricia Mero * Sarah Hardy * Canella Kim Sisterhood Members * Selena Chandler * Thomas Hood * Marian Bell * Kai * Daphne Alden * Myra Stites * Hector Nuiz * Brent Harrison * Joseph Wolfe Staff * Avani Misra, Assistant * Abigail Lockheed, Bodyguard Friends * Melissa Barton * Tal Reubenstein Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Darcy is based on former WWE and WCW Diva Stacy Keibler. * Darcy is a fan of T&M Productions. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises Category:Gorgon Sisterhood